New York City
by SweetTalkinStranger
Summary: Haruhi has work that is taking her to New York, where a very amiable Kyoya has offered to host her. What does the future hold in store for these two! In progression. HaruhixKyoya. T Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back! This story is different than my one-shots. This is going to be a mini series, KyoyaxHaruhi pairing. I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy! ~STS~

Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru were seated around their favorite table, outside their favorite coffee shop. It was a gorgeous Sunday afternoon, not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze blowing by them as they sipped lattes. This was their Sunday afternoon tradition since graduating a few years back from Ouran Academy. When they were available of course, sometimes their work took them all over, but when they were all home they made a point to get together, they were Haruhi's best friends in the world.

Kaoru was telling them about his latest fashion show he was preparing for. "I left passes back stage with your names on them," he said as he reached for a scone.

"That's exactly how I want to spend my Friday night." Hikaru was rolling his eyes as he leaned back in the wrought iron chair and crossed one leg over the other knee. "Like I haven't been to a million of your shows, or moms for that matter."

Haruhi made a tsk sound and gave Hikaru a warning look. "We support each other, in everything we do. That includes fashion shows, and _gallery openings"_ she added the last part sarcastically.

Hikaru hadn't exactly had a real job since they graduated. College was never on the table for him, and of course he wasn't cut out for a 9 to 5. He flitted around a bit, helping his mom, and then eventually his brother. Lately he had just taken to recreational partying, drinking and women. When his parents got on him about it, he would host an art gallery opening.

Unprepared for the level of sass dished by Haruhi, Kaoru nearly choked on his latte. He set the coffee cup back down and covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he stifled his laughter.

"When did you say you were leaving for America again?" Hikaru asked over Kaoru's giggles. Hikaru meant it as a return jab, but if further edged the other twin and Haruhi into laughter.

When she had calmed down a bit, she sipped from her drink and leveled Hikaru with her gaze. "I'm supposed to be on a flight out of here late next week. I still haven't figured out where I am going to be staying." Haruhi set her drink down and removed some paperwork from her gigantic purse.

"You know," Kaoru said as he tented his fingers together thoughtfully, "I had heard from Tono that Kyoya lives in New York City. You'll be working in mostly NYC from the sounds of it anyways. You could always call him and see if he can recommend a place to stay?"

Hikaru and Haruhi both turned looks to Kaoru that clearly said _are you crazy?_

"Hey now, hey now! I know it sounds left field. Tono and Kyoya are still really close, and supposedly he's always curious as to how everyone is, so maybe it would be worth a shot? It certainly can't hurt anything."

Haruhi shook her head, as if shaking off the thought of having to contact Kyoya. "Thank you for the suggestion Kaoru, I just don't see it helping me at all. He would probably expect something in return, and we all know that I'm just too common for his taste to even have around."

Hikaru nodded his head in agreement, "Kyoya only tolerated Haruhi because of Tamaki anyways. If hadn't been for their friendship, Kyoya wouldn't give her the time of day."

"I disagree," Kaoru said pouting. "Kyoya changed a lot, and to be fair, we changed a lot too. Haruhi is our best friend, and years ago, we wouldn't have given anyone else the time of day." The defensive tone in Kaoru's voice washed over the other two, and they exchanged looks.

"It couldn't hurt to call him, right?" Haruhi said as she rummaged through her giant purse again and withdrew her cellphone. Tapping away rapidly, she sent off a text to Tamaki, requesting a contact number for Kyoya. He responded almost immediately with a shared contact link.

"Well, go for it." Hikaru said with an amused expression.

"What time is it in New York?" Kaoru asked as he was typing away on his phone. "Thirteen-hour difference would put it around 9pm, there's a decent chance he should be available." Kaoru gave Haruhi a wink.

Just like that, both sets of amber eyes were watching her impatiently. They were enjoying this way too much.

Haruhi tapped the number on the screen to bring up the dial, she put the phone on speaker and held it between the three of them

 _"Please go to voicemail," Haruhi's brain chanted_

On the third ring, "Hello? Haruhi?"

The three exchanged looks, Hikaru and Kaoru nodding her on as the silence elapsed.

"Hello?" Kyoya asked again on the other side.

"Yes, hi! Sorry!" Haruhi stumbled overself. "How are you?"

Kyoya gave a chuckle, "I am well. Tamaki and I talked a few days back about your situation, I've been anticipating your call."  
Hikaru rolled his eyes. Of course, Tono had already done most of the leg work, he couldn't resist getting involved.

"Oh, well I guess that makes the work on my end easy," Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Yes, well I have already made all your arrangements for when you arrive. I'll go ahead and get your flight booked now that we've had an opportunity to speak. I'll email you all the details." Like usual, Kyoya was keeping the conversation short and to the point. "I will see you next week, it was nice to talk to you."

Haruhi was about to respond when Kyoya added, "Hello Kaoru, Hikaru."

The twins laughed and chimed in greetings of their own. Everyone said goodbye and Haruhi ended the call. Instantly burying her face in her phone.

"That went well!" Kaoru said optimistically.

"Kaoru, he basically planned out everything, it's like Host Club all over again! Only as adults! I haven't even gotten to the States yet and I'm already in his debt, again." Haruhi was stuffing her cellphone and stack of papers back in her oversized purse roughly.

She paused when Hikaru reached across the table and put his hand on one hers, in a calming manner. "Haruhi, maybe he has changed too, you should give him a chance."

Kaoru reached out and took her other hand in his as well, squeezing gently, "Kyoya isn't a bad guy, he's just always had ulterior motives."

Haruhi sighed and returned squeezes to their hands, dropping her head back to look up at the sky. "Here's to second chances."

Like always, thanks for reading! This is my first chapter series, a different pace from my usual dirty one shots! What does New York City hold for our little Haruhi? Is Kyoya same as ever? Check back for chapter 2!

Sweet Talkn Stranger


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back readers! To all of you who followed my story for the next chapter alert, thank you! To those of you who took the time to review the first chapter, thank you so much! Followers, reviews, they all are dear to my heart! Enjoy! ~STS~

Chapter 2

Haruhi was no stranger to flying. Being the best friend to two wealthy jet setters had broadened her worldly horizens. That being said, Haruhi did not enjoy flying at all. Finding out the hard way, she was prone to motion sickness, it never seemed to get any easier.

Naturally, Kyoya's version of having everything prepared, meant having his families private jet prepared to take her to America. The aircraft was top notch in amenities and luxury, but it did nothing to help her nerves or motion sickness.

The flight was long, and with the help of the attendant on board to entertain her, she managed to use some of the items Kaoru meticulously packed for her trip.

 _"These are essential to helping take care of yourself when you fly! Moisturizers, sprtizers, under eye patches, make sure you drink enough fluids. Dehydration is the first thing that happens when you fly." Kaoru had packed the carry-on make-up bag as he explained each item._

So, she arrived in New York after her 13-hour flight, aloed, spritzed, lemon seltzer watered and seaweed wrapped.

A black town car was waiting for her in the private airport. The driver opened her door and excused himself to gather her luggage. He wasn't gone long and soon enough they departed off into the early evening.

Haruhi dozed on the trip, which in actuality didn't take them long. The private hanger wasn't far from New York City, and soon she was looking up at all the sky scrapers and billboards. The driver expertly navigated his way through the yellow sea of taxi cabs and pulled up in front of an impressive looking building.

The driver let himself out and around the vehicle to open her door. As Haruhi stepped out onto the sidewalk, the doorman was already coming out with a luggage cart. He expertly tipped the town car driver after he finished loading her luggage.

"Come Miss Fujioka, we've been expecting you." The doorman let her into the lobby of the building. He directed her to the elevator and followed behind with her items.

The elevator moved smoothly up to the 7th floor. When the doors opened Haruhi was confused. It was a small foyer, with a front door. The front was decorated like the front of any normal house, with potted plants and a mailbox.

"I'm sorry sir, but, where are we?" Haruhi asked as he pushed the cart into the entry way.

He withdrew an electronic card, similar to that used in hotels and slid it in the slot, opening the door.

Once inside Haruhi shook her head, she had to be dreaming. It was an apartment. Something that you would only see in movies she was sure. It had an open downstairs, living space, kitchen and fireplace. One side of the walls was completely glass, showing off an impressive view of the city. There was a stylish open staircase that went up to a second floor, where she could make out at least 4 doors.

As if on cue, the last door on the left of the second floor opened as Kyoya emerged. He made his way down the stairs, and across the room to where she was standing. "Thank you, Harris," he said tipping the doorman after he emptied the luggage cart.

The doorman named Harris nodded his head, offered the key card to Haruhi, tipped his hat in farewell and left the apartment.

Now that it was just Kyoya and Haruhi alone, her nerves tripled and the exhaustion was kicking in.

"I trust that you had a good flight, and that your ride here was smooth?" Kyoya asked, taking both her suitcases and heading back towards the stairwell.

Stumbling after him, Haruhi clutched her briefcase and overnight purse to herself. "Yes, thank you again for everything you've done. I really appreciate it."

"It's truly nothing for an old friend," Kyoya smoothed. At the top of the stairs he went to the right, last door on that end. He opened it and carried her suitcases inside. "I hope you like your room, I had the designers here the last few days finishing up for you."

Haruhi stepped through the doorway and looked around the room, her eyes landing on Kyoya at the end. _He looks so mature now._ Haruhi thought to herself. He no longer was wearing glasses, presumably lasik surgery. His black hair had grown out slightly, longer in the front and fashionably short on the sides.

"This is too much. You've done way too much." Haruhi stammered.

"Nonsense, though you do look exhausted. Why don't you rest for the remainder of the evening? I have a business dinner to attend so I won't be here. I will have the maid bring you a light dinner, she can attend any of your needs. Tomorrow we can have breakfast together and go over a few things." Kyoya gave her a smile, one she remembered from years back.

 _Sure, go over a few things._ Haruhi nodded, "Thank you, I think I'll just have a bath and rest tonight. I will see you in the morning. Thank you again."

Kyoya nodded and left the room.

Alone, Haruhi took a second to take in her surroundings. The room was magnificent. It was very modern, with a large bed, vanity, matching dressers and sofa. She could see the door that must lead to the bathroom and headed that way. Inside, there was an enormous claw foot tub, shower, vanity and toilet. On one of the many standing shelves filled with towels, were bath salts, bath bombs and bath oils.

Drawing the water, Haruhi selected some oils and added them too. She retrieved her phone from the other room, turning it on and letting the messages wash over. Naturally the twins, Tamaki, her father and a couple from Honey came up on the screen. Haruhi quickly text responded to her dad, Tamaki and Honey. She brought up the facetime and dialed Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru cried after picking up on the first ring. "My little dove! Are you alive and well in the safety of Kyoya's home?" His face was so close to the screen, she could barely make out his face in the little box.

"Kaoru, seriously?" Hikaru admonished. "She's obviously fine. Look at her."

"Guys, guys, I'm okay!" Haruhi laughed as she finished filling up the tub. She set the phone face up on the shelf and stripped down, grabbing it facing away until she was submerged, she turned the screen back to only her shoulders up.

"You wouldn't even believe the set up Kyoya lives in!" Haruhi laughed. "He certainly hasn't changed. This apartment is fit for royalty!"

"Oh, I can imagine. He's always been extremely pretentious." Hikaru said with a dramatic eye roll.

"This place is enormous. The elevator brings you to his floor and it has its own front door, with mailbox! I didn't get much of a chance to look around the apartment yet, he made quick work bringing me to my room and tucking me in for the night."

"Ha, he clearly wants to keep you out of his things." Kaoru added.

"I think he wants to give me a personal tour tomorrow. He said we are having breakfast in the morning to go over a few things." Haruhi said with a sigh.

"Ah, now that sounds like Kyo. Wanting to have the upper hand per usual. Hang in there Haruhi, make sure you update us!"

"We loooooooove you!" Kaoru said dramatically.

"Bye dorks!" Haruhi said as she ended the call.

She finished up her luxurious bath, slipped into the plush robe left in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. True to word, there was a platter of light fruits and cheeses set out. Feeling drained and a bit hungry, she nibbled at some, and laid down on the oversized bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow. She was out.

There was a knock at the door that woke her. _How long did I sleep for? What time is it?_

"Come in!" Haruhi called as she pulled the neck of the bathrobe together at the center. How is it that she didn't even change before going to sleep!

The door creaked open and Kyoya emerged from the other side. "Sorry to disturb you, when you didn't arrive for breakfast I just wanted to check on you."

Haruhi had managed to grab her phone and saw that it was almost 8:30 in the morning.  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so long." Standing, she made her way to her suitcases and saw they were empty. At some point while she was asleep, or in the bath, the maid had sorted and placed all her clothes in the dressers.

"It's truly fine, why don't you get dressed and come down and join me?" Kyoya gave her a smile and closed the door behind himself.

"Nice one Haruhi," she muttered as she pulled clothes from the dresser and tossed them on the bed.

When she was dressed, hair and teeth brushed, she made her way down to the kitchen. Kyoya was sitting at the island, laptop, notebook and cellphone all displayed before him. A small bowl of fruit and a fancy egg in a dish was also part of the mix.

"This is a lovely home you have," Haruhi said as she pulled the stool next to him to have a seat. She helped herself to the fresh fruit and yogurt that was arranged.

"Thank you, it will work well for us for now. The lease here is month to month, so there isn't any need to worry until your work is completed and you're ready to go home." Kyoya turned and looked her in the face for the first time since she arrived.

Had he always been so attractive? What was wrong with her! Haruhi shoved those thoughts down deep and smiled. "Thank you again, I was really nervous about the workload to begin with but having a comfortable place to stay will be amazing."

"Of course, again, you don't need to thank me. Tamaki asked me to find a place for you, and this place will work well for me while I work to secure this next leg of business for the company." Returning to his laptop he began typing, the exact way she remembered him and the host club business.

They finished breakfast in a comfortable silence. When Haruhi was ready to go call her Boss she thanked Kyoya for breakfast and started to excuse herself.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said as he stopped and looked at her. "You've changed a lot since host club. Your hair is much prettier that way." He made a motion like he was going to reach out and touch her, but at the last second, he pulled his hand back.

"Thank you?" Haruhi nervously pulled a lock of her now shoulder length hair. She had grown it out through high school and into college. "I'll see you later okay?"

Kyoya simply nodded and turned back to his work.

Blushing heavily, Haruhi all but ran from the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. _Please don't let this be a mistake!_

Thank you for reading chapter 2! I pictured Kyoya living in a ridiculous Gossip Girl styled apartment in Manhatten. I feel like Haruhi would have grown her hair out too, so naturally it would be interesting for him to see!

Next time; What awaits the new roomates? As Kyoya and Haruhi fall into a comfortable routine, Kyoya invites her to attend a Charity dinner party as his date. Is there something more to their newly found friendship? Find out next time!

XOXO Sweet Talkin Stranger


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! Thank you for stopping by the third installment of New York. I didn't intend for this chapter to take so long, unfortunately I had a hard time transferring the story concept from my phone to the computer, and ended up starting from scratch. I appreciate all your kind words, I think there will be one or two more chapters to round this out. Please enjoy! ~STS~

Chapter 3

Haruhi was frustrated beyond belief. The piles of papers she was sorting for the case were currently spread from one end of the table to the other. She had been highlighting for hours, placing sticky notes, and keeping a ledger of important dates and documents needed.

She had been thrilled beyond belief when her Law Professor had invited her to be a Junior associate on this case, but the workload was proving to be more than she thought she was ready to handle.

Lowering her head to the heavy oak table, she let out a huge sigh. She loved this room. It was the room next to Kyoya's, a library of sorts. It was wall to wall with books, it had a giant oak table where she worked and oversized comfy chairs to relax in.

It had already been two months she had come to live with Kyoya in New York. When she face timed the twins the previous Sunday, she wasn't lying when she told them that she actually was enjoying her time here.

Kyoya had been a wonderful host. Occasionally they had dinner together before he would go out for work. A few times they even had breakfast, when he came dragging himself into the house around dawn as she was beginning her day.

"Knock knock," Kyoya said interrupting her misery. He shouldered the door of the office and brought in a tea serving tray. He carried it to where she was working and unceremoniously placed it on top of her work. "Sulking doesn't suit you."

"Leave me to my misery please." Haruhi said sarcastically. She watched the flick of a smile grace Kyoya's features before disappearing behind stoic again.

"Misery it not served best with tea. This is fine grade tea shipped in special from India, it would not due to waste it on you. Sit up please and make yourself somewhat presentable."

If Haruhi hadn't known Kyoya, she would have been highly offended at being spoken too that way. However, circumstantially, she knew he was just trying to cheer her up. She sat up straight and fixed her hair, smoothing the shoulder length bob back into place.

He gave her a real smile that time, one that actually made her heart flutter a bit. As he prepared the tea, he placed her cup and saucer in front of her, added two sugars and a dash of cream.

Haruhi was touched, even in the short amount of time, Kyoya remembered the smallest details about her. How she takes her tea, that she didn't like blueberries with her breakfast fruit, small things.

She thanked Kyoya and took the tea after he poured it. Smelling the fragrance she sipped it slowly and let the warmth leach into her body. It was already making her feel a million times better.

"So, now that you are in visibly higher spirits," he called her cards on the table with just a look, "I have something that I want to ask you."

Kyoya reached into his black folder that he took everywhere with him and withdrew a heavy cardstock envelope. He set it on the table in view, a beautifully flourished invitation.

"I was hoping you would attend this upcoming charity ball as my date." He said it matter of factly as he took a drink from his tea cup.

"Ah, I appreciate the offer, but as you can see," Haruhi replied eying the tea set on top of her papers, "I'm a little indisposed."

"Haruhi," Kyoya set his tea down, crossed his legs and leaned towards her, "I'm asking you to take a night off from work, and accompany me as my date, it would be a pleasure if you joined me."

Haruhi was taken aback at the ernest sincerity in his voice, and she blushed hotly. "Even if I entertain this notion, I didn't bring anything to wear to a charity ball." She gestured to her current black leggings and oversized sweater. The rest of her wardrobe was similar, save all her business suits she wore for work.

"Allow me to make all the arrangements." Kyoya stood and placed the invitation back in his folder. He came around the table and took Haruhi's hand in his own, raised it to his lips, and kissed the back of it.

With that, he gave her a small bow and left the library.

Her hand had tingles from where he kissed it, and it was almost dejavu, a memory from a distant past.

That evening when Haruhi was ready to turn in, she decided to call her best friends and inform them of the turn of events.

She flipped open her laptop, and brought up the video call. Clicking on both the twins, they rang simultaneously for a minute before Hikaru's line went to unavailable. However, after an additional ring, Kaouru's face came up on the screen.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru chimed with a huge smile. "Did something happen, you're calling me ahead of schedule."

"Yes, everything is fine! I just wanted to tell you about what happened today." Haruhi went into her explanation about the invite, and she even tossed in the part about when he kissed her hand. She was rewarded with Kaoru's shocked face.

"He did that? I mean, the man is definitely smooth. Just be careful though Haruhi, don't forget that this is a guy that operates on what someone's social status can bring them." Kaoru had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure this will be fine. I obviously can't do anything to help him out, and don't you think that he's not doing himself any favors bringing me to a party that's for sure. I mean, he has to do everything, like provide me a wardrobe." Haruhi sighed. In reality, she was like the country mouse standing next to a Prince.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said seriously, his amber eyes narrowing. "I want you to know, that you are absolutely beautiful. Inside and out. The only reason you didn't end up married to Tamaki is because you had a dream and you chose to chase it. Any respectable family would be more than willing to throw marriage proposals at your feet. Don't ever think that just because you came from a humble background makes you less than someone like myself, or especially Kyoya."

Stunned, Haruhi didn't know what to say. It was true that after graduation, Tamaki had gotten down on one knee and proposed, but she knew that the things she wanted in life weren't going to work with Tamaki's idea of what marriage would be like.

If she had truly wanted, she could have been with Hikaru too. Out of the twins, she was emotionally bonded to Kaoru and his kind nature. He was the more down to earth twin by far, but she had always had a wild chemistry with Hikaru. Unfortunately his playboy lifestyle also disagreed with her idea of what a future would look like.

"Thanks Kaoru, I appreciate it. I need to get going to bed now, I'm sorry for not being more conscious of the time. You truly are my best friend."

"Love you girl, be careful!" Kaoru blew her a kiss, and disconnected.

As Haruhi prepared for bed, she thought about what Kaoru had said over and over. Was Kyoya just up to his old tricks again? He seemed so sincere when he invited her to be his date. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep, was that she was willing to give him a chance. The way he made her heart flutter, was going to make it hard to resist him anyways.

So the stage is set! Big night ahead for Haruhi and Kyoya. Hopefully someone doesn't get their heart broken! Thanks for being patient, see you all next chapter!

Sweet Talkin Stranger


End file.
